Crocodile Shoes
by flailingmuse
Summary: My name is Lek. I'm a failed experiment in the sense that my animal traits weren't what they wanted. So's Tani. I'm 2 croc, she's 2 snake, black mamba to be precise. They left us in the desert to die. They thought we were gone. They were wrong. DEADFIC!
1. Prologue

**Crocodile Shoes**

**Prologue.**

**Lek.**

The cries of a baby filled the lab. It was really no place for a child. Not an ordinary one anyway. But this child was special. She had been given the DNA of a crocodile before she was born, and the scientists in charge of the experiment had predicted the results of the process with 98 accuracy. Curiously enough, 98 was also the percentage of the childs DNA that was crocodilian.

Unfortunately, the reamining 2 of the calculation had come into play, and the traits the scientists wanted - enhanced strength, sharper teeth, an extra eyelid, tough skin - weren't all there.

"Ugh. This monstrosity is not what the Director wanted." One of the men in the lab grimaced at the sight of the child, whose body was mostly covered in dark green scales. Her hands and feet had short, sharp claws at the ends of each digit, and the space between had thin membranous webbing instead of pink skin.

Her eyes, when they opened, were yellow with a black slit pupil.

"Well, she has got the extra eyelid. That's something." Another scientist peered closely at the childs face, examining the extra eyelid that still covered the eyeball, giving it a glassy look. The first scientist snorted.

"Yeah, because an extra eyelid makes the rest of the kids freaky assets unnoticeable." He ran a hand through his hair. "This one's for the scrap heap." The second scientist sighed and then nodded.

"I guess you're right." He grabbed a form from a desk and began filling it in. Then he frowned.

"Hey, which type of crocodile was she combined with again?" The other scientist, who was regarding the baby in the crib with disgust evident on his face turned and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Batchelder was in charge of the species. Just put crocodile and pass the form on to him." The other man nodded and quickly filled out the remainder of the form.

"Ah, well. It's not like she's the first. Erasers, desert of quick and painless?"

"Desert. She's a croc, so it won't take her long to die out there."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure! Now go give Batchelder that form and chuck the girl in the desert."

"Yes sir."

**Tani.**

"Did it work?" The female scientist peered at the girl in the crib. "I was curious as to how this one would turn out. They haven't tried a snake hybrid before." Her partner looked at the baby as well.

"It worked...but apparently not to the Directors standards. I've just recieved orders to scrap her."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Look at her, Sue!"

Sue looked, examining the sleeping child. She was covered in light grey scales - the species she had been crossed with was the black mamba - and when she opened her mouth to breath, Sue could see that it was an inky black, and that there were two small thin teeth just behind the canines.

"What are those?" she asked, gesturing to the teeth.

"We think they're hollow teeth through which she can squirt venom. We presume that she's immune to the venom, because it's been dripping out every now and again, and her nervous system's still A-Okay."

"It's a shame to scrap her." Sue sighed, picking up the child, and rocking her.

"Careful. She may be immune to black mamba venom, but you're not."

"Oh, relax, Ray. Look, she's waking up!" The girl opened her eyes - light grey with black pupils.

"Don't get all maternal on me, Sue. She goes. Now. The order says to just dump her in the desert. So let's go. I heard Felix has to dump his as well. The crocodile hybrid didn't go as planned." Sue sighed and left the room, carrying the baby.

**Lek and Tani.**

"Yours fail as well, Sue?" Felix asked when he saw her carrying a scaly grey baby.

"Yup. The higher ups want her gone and it appears that the desert is where they want them gone." She sighed. "It's a shame, isn't it?"

Felix looked around nervously.

"Hey, Sue. Want to give them a chance? If we drop them by lake Mead then they'll find water, and maybe they wan't die as quickly."

Sue snorted, "Even if they do find water, how are they going to get food? And how are they gonna stop the animals from getting them?"

"They're part animal, for chrissakes! They'll survive! Anyway, you were the one sighing and saying how much of a shame it was we had to terminate them!"

"Oh fine. Let's go."

The two borrowed a helicopter on the premise that 'the further we drop them, the less chance they'll get back'

Hours later they were at the lake, and leaving the now sleeping infants by its shore.

"Goodbye little ones. And the best of luck to you both." The crocodile girl yawned in her sleep, showing her sharp little teeth.

"C'mon, lets go. We've been gone far too long already."

The two scientists climbed back into the helicopter and started the flight back to the school. Leaving the two sleeping girls alone by a lake with nothing but some freaky gentetic changes and luck to help them.

* * *

**Any good? Next chapter'll be up as soon as possible. If you like it, say so. If you hate it, say so. If you have any improvements I could make, also tell me. **

**Sigh, I like making up characters with severe problems. I mean, there's physco Luci in 'Empress of Hell vs The Bird Kids', Akane in 'Deadly Angel' and all the others in my non-fanfic stories.**

**Blessed Be**

**LD.**


	2. Chapter 1

**If it says 'Lek' at the start of a section, it means its in Leks' POV. If it says 'Tani' at the start of a section it means its in Tanis' POV.

* * *

**

**Crocodile Shoes.**

**Chapter One**

**Lek.**

I crawled slowly along the lake bed, extra eyelid shut, holding my breath.

Here fishy, fishy, fishy, I thought, looking slowly around, Come to mama. I caught a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye and flicked my feet, sending my floating lazily through the water. You may think that I should move faster, so I don't drown. But let me let you in on a little secret. I don't need to breathe as often as you do. And moving slower disturbs the water less, so prey don't know I'm coming.

The silver flash was an arms length away. I slowly drifted towards it, extending a clawed hand. The fish turned in the water and saw me. It darted away in a blind panic, but I was quicker. I grabbed it, surged up to the surface of the water and snapped its spine. I heard clapping from the shore.

"Nice catch, Lek. That's a big one." It was Tani. My fellow mutant and only friend in the world. I grinned at her, shaking the water out of my hair. Then I swam quickly to the shore and slapped the fish on the bank. It flopped feebly once or twice, then lay still. Now, this next bit is a little ugly, so, if you're squeamish, then skip down a few lines.

I climbed out of the water and picked up the fish with one hand, pressing a claw against its belly with the other. I then slit the creature open, spilling fish guts all over my hand. Then I gut the fish, and cleaned it in the lake. I kept the guts for myself - personally I think they're the best bit - and gave the meat to Tani.

Oh, I'm being rude. Sorry about that. I haven't had much experience with the real world. My name's Lek, and I'm a human-crocodile hybrid. I don't know what kind. I do know a lot of other stuff though, thanks to some kind campers at lake Mead 'giving' us their laptop. It had a full battery too! So me and Tani looked up all the info we could find - at this point we must have been about, oh, nine or ten.

Can you believe it? Nine years old, and we didn't know anything. The only speech we knew was the little we'd picked up from campers, and inherited memory.

Sorry, got a little sidetracked there. I expect you want to know what I look like. Well, I'm quite tall, probably about five foot six, and I have short - really short - brown hair. My skin is mostly covered in dark green, lumpy scales. I have them all down my back, around my front, except for a long stripe down my belly with it white and leathery. They're also down the outside of my arms and legs, and at the edge of my face. My palms are human skin, but tougher than normal. Same with my feet.

My eyes are yellow with a black slit pupil, and, as I mentioned when I was hunting, I have an extra eyelid that's see through. Their like built in goggles. My nose is long and turns up at the end, and the nostrils are flared and incredibly sensitive. My ears are small, and also very sensitive. My teeth are overlong and sharper than a humans.

On the ends of my fingers and toes I don't have nails. I have claws. Long, sharp claws that can kill. The webbing between the digits is thin and light green.

And by the way, no, I don't have a tail. Just wanted to clear that up before anyone mentions it.

So, you see, I'm not really very human. So, even if Tani and I wanted to leave the lake, we couldn't, 'cause we'd be rounded up as freaks straight away. Unless we joined a circus or something.

I guess I'll tell you a little about Tani now. She's my best and only friend. My sister in every way but blood. She's part snake, black mamba to be precise. She has small light grey scales all over her body, including her face. The rest of her body is normal, except for the fact that she's incredibly skinny. But she's not bony, just very...snake like, for want of a better description. She moves very gracefully.

Her eyes are grey, with black centres, and she sees everything. And I mean everything. Somehow when they mixed her DNA with a snake, it unlocked something inside, and now she can see when a person is lying, what they're feeling. She see's the future as well, sometimes. And the past and the present. And she can spot an intruder a hundred feet away in the pitch dark.

Her face is prettier than mine, with slim features that are perfectly balanced. Her nose is just two slits though, and very sensitive. Her ears are small like mine, and just as sensitive. She has long black hair, that she always begs me to cut, because it annoys her. I won;t though, because it's so pretty.

Her tongue isn't forked, in case you're wondering, though she does have fangs, and black mamba nerve-paralyzing poison.

I'm not entirely clear on how the teeth work. They're thin and hollow, hidden just behind her canines. She has a...venom gland or something in the roof of her mouth, and she can force poison from the gland through her teeth. She's immune to it. I'm not, and it was only my thick skin that saved me when she bit me when we were younger.

Now she's older, and can control the gland, so if she bites, it's just in fun. But enough about what we look like. Now it's time for the whole world to hear our story. To hear what our crazy mutant lives through at us, and how we coped. Now it's time to tell you the tales behind each scar. I'm Lek, and my friend with the fish over there is Tani. And this is where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 2

**Crocodile Shoes.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Lek**

After I'd finished eating my fish guts - don't look at me like that, they're good for you - I settled down on my front and closed my eyes, soaking up the sun. Even though I'm warm blooded, like a human, lying in the sun for long periods of time is really relaxing. Plus the fact that it lets me cool off a bit from all the hunting and stuff I've been doing; because I have scales over most of my body, I can't sweat.

Tani curled up in the grass next to me and stared out over the lake, watching the hawks fly around in front of their nests. This was something we did every afternoon. Every day. You'd think that it'd get boring after a while, but it never does. It's nice to just...chill.

"Lekky?" I opened one eye and looked at Tani. She was still staring into the distance, her eyes glazed.

"What is it Tani?"

"I see something coming. But I don't know what it is. It looks like the flying monkeys from that film we watched on the campers DVD-thing. Only they're bigger, and with huge teeth." I frowned. It sounded made up, a day-dream. But Tani never lied about her visions. Ever.

"Do they want to hurt us?" She squinted a little, trying to see further into the vision.

"I can't tell. But they look angry. Maybe we should hide..."

Just then the things Tani had seen in her vision soared overhead. She had been wrong, they weren't like the monkeys from The Wizard of Oz. It was more like flying were-wolves.

"Too late!" I yelled. "Read their minds, quickly Tani!" She focused hard, and then spoke so fast and low that it was almost a hiss.

"They want to capture us, and it doesn't matter if they get us dead or alive. They call us, Experiments One and Two. They have to take us back to someplace called the lab." She was shaking with fear; nothing like this had ever happened to us before. We'd lived a relatively sheltered life, nothing had ever threatened us.

"Let's get under cover. You head to your cave, and I'll hide in the lake nearby." Tani quailed at the thought of being alone whilst these monsters tried to get us. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine."

**Tani.**

"You'll be fine," Lek said, smiling. I nodded at her, trying to control my fear. I've always been weaker than her, and not just physically. Lek slithered into the lake, sliding beneath the surface without a ripple. I crawled through the grass on my belly, hoping that the flying wolf things hadn't seen us yet. In moments I reached my hole, and curled into it, tucking my head into my body. I felt the ground shudder as the flying things landed all together. Oh no, they were right on top of me!

I felt panic surge in my chest, and crammed myself further back in the hole. What do they want with us? I thought, What did we do? Then a furry, teeth filled head appeared upside down in front of me, poking into the hole.

"Gotcha."

I screamed and did the only thing I could. I lunged forward with speed only someone who was part snake could have and sank my fangs into the wolfs' muzzle. Then I forced the black mamba poison out of the gland in the roof of my mouth and through my hollow teeth.  
The creature howled in pain as the poison entered his system and started to paralyze him. He shuddered and shook, rolling off of the ground above my hole and splashing into the lake. The only problem now was that the others knew where I was. If they get me, then please, please don't let them get Lek, I prayed furiously, sliding out of my blot hole - no sense in hiding now.

But they'd already found Lek, and were dragging her feet first out of the lake.

"Lek!" I screamed, rushing towards her. A pair of strong, furry arms grabbed my waist, knocking the breath out of me. One of his hands covered my mouth to stop me screaming again. Big mistake. I bit down on his palm, pumping out more venom. He snatched his hand away, thinking all I'd done was nip him. Then he saw the wound, and yelped in agony as the poison raced through his system.

"Lek!" I yelled again, and she twisted around at the sound of my voice, kicking out at the wolf holding her. He let out an angy snarl, and jerked his hand away. That was all Lek needed. In seconds she was free, and pouncing on her captor, treating him like prey. I heard something behind me, and turned, snapping my teeth. Somehow I caught my attackers arm, and hung on. He shook me angrily and I fell to the ground. But the damage had been done, and my nerve-paralyzing poison was already in his system.

"Let's go!" Lek was at my side, grabbing my hand. Together we raced towards the lake, and did one of our little tricks. It goes like this: We jump into the lake, and hold our breath. Lek stops me from floating up, and we wait as long as we can.

By the time we resurfaced, the mosters that had attacked us were gone. We crawled out of the water, our clothes dripping water. I shook the water out of my hair, and tried to wring out my shirt.

"It's ruined," I sighed, "I guess that means another theiving trip when the next campers arrive." Lek laughed, but it was hollow. We both knew I was trying to distract her from what had just happened.

"What were those things?" Lek asked, looking scared.

"I don't know, maybe they were were-wolves, like in that other movie." Lek snorted,

"Flying were-wolves? I think they were some kind of freaky experiment. You said they were thinking about a lab, and calling us experiments one and two in their minds. I think we were made like this, and somehow we ended up here, not wherever they come from, and now they want to take us back."

I stared at her, wide eyed. "What will we do if they come back? It was only luck that won that fight. And I don't want to die, Lekky. Or go to the lab place." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"Don't worry Tani, I won't let them take you there. Or me." I only hugged her tighter.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Maybe they won't come again."

"Maybe..." I said, yawning. Then we both curled up in the grass and waited for sleep to come and make us forget the terrible things that had happened today.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for all the reviews. And there is good news for all of you: I have planned out the entire story, so I can probaly write a chapter a day for you guys! The only time I might not be able to write one is Thursdays. 'Cause I have a job to do then (give papers to ungrateful peoplee who probably just chuck them in the bin) and a clarinet lesson. Sos Thursdays for writing are iffy. **

**Oh, and many, many, sugary chocolates to Demon of the rising dark, who has reviewed on every single chapter! Thank you, dude. **

**

* * *

**

**Crocodile Shoes**

**Chapter 3.**

****

**Tani.**

I yawned and stretched, feeling my bones click after the night I had spent curled up and tense on the ground. The day was already in full swing, the sun fairly high in the sky. Yawning again, I crawled over to Lek, and shook her awake.

"Urgh...go 'way Tan...Iwannasleepsummore..." This garbled dialogue translated to English as: 'Go away Tani, I want to sleep some more.'

"The day's half over Lekky. Time to wake up." Lek groaned and sat up.

"I feel sore all over. I'm not used to fighting people, especially not freaky-mutant-wolf people."

"Well, there aren't any of those around today, so you don't have to worry about fighting any more of them." Then I left Lek to wake up and went to wash in the lake.

The water was warm, thanks to having the sun shine on it almost all the time. I scrubbed all of the dirt off of my body, wincing as I caught the places where the wolf-mens claws had cut through my not-very-thick coating of scales. I took a deep breath and ducked my head under the water, rigourously scrubbing at my hair. Squinting through my lashes so as not to get water in my eyes, I looked at what was coming out of my hair, and saw a multitude of leaves swirling in the water around me. Urgh, disgusting. I pulled my head out of the lake, and flipped my sopping hair over my head.

Then I heard a soft splash behind me. Looking around I saw Lek moving smoothly through the water to where I was kicking furiously to stay afloat.

"You hungry?" she asked, holding up one hand. There was a small fish impaled on each claw. I slapped at her,

"Ewww, Lek! You know I hate that!" She shook her head.

"You're part snake and you get squeamish at a few fish kebabs. I don't know." She shook her head again and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're so annoying someti..." I trailed off, as the world darkened around me, and a vision forced its way into my mind. Lek was instantly at my side, holding me up in the water. Her voice was low and urgent in my ear.

"What do you see?" I held up a hand, silently asking her to wait a moment.

The vision came in flashes, like they always do. The same wolf-men as before. A furred hand holding two sacks. Another hand holding a cattle-prod type thing. Another holding a gun. A womans mouth moving, giving orders. Us fighting again.

"Tani?" I shook my head as the vision faded away.

"I saw the same things from before, only they have sacks, and a thing that looked like a cattle prod-" Lek cut me off, saying,

"Probably a taser." Then she gestured for me to continue.

"I saw a gun, and a woman giving orders. And us fighting again." Lek looked worried.

"Tasers, sacks and a gun? Tani, could you tell if this will happen soon?" I shook my head. My visions never came with a date and time stamp.

"No. But seeing how when I saw them yesterday, they came almost directly after, I think we can assume that they're headed this way, and will likely arrive some time today."

"We'd better find somewhere to hide of they do come. They found us easily yesterday." Then Lek tilted her head, and I imitated her. We could both hear the same thing: wingbeats.

"Let's go. Get into the trees, and find some heavy bushes. That should cover us." I nodded at her, then we ran full pelt into the woods, hearing the wingbeats grow steadily louder.

Just as I was diving under an enormous log, I heard a voice yell,

"There they go!" Something grabbed my legs as I tried to wriggle under the log, and I shrieked. I was pulled, covered in dirt and struggling like mad, out from my hiding place. I tried to twist around to bite my captor, but he had now managed to tie my hands behind my back.

"Lek!" I screamed, half wanting her to come running, half wanting her to ignore my cry and stay hidden. Then she burst into view, and tackled my attacker to the ground. He snarled and slashed a clawed hand across her face. Lek yelled out in pain, and dropped to her knees clutching her eye. There was blood running down her face like gruesome tears.

"Lek!" I screamed again, this time in fear for her. She stood up, one hand still pressed against her face. But even if she'd been able to use both hands, she still couldn't have won that fight. Wolves came from all directions, beating her into resistance. Eventually we were both tied up and sitting against a tree whilst our enemies - because that's what they were now - spoke into a radio and told whoever had given them their orders that they had captured us.

**Lek.**

Well this is a fine state of affairs, I thought as a hulking wolf-man tied my hands and feet with plastic ties. Tani and I were seated at the foot of a tree, forced to stay there until our captors decided what to do with us. To my left one of the wolf-men was speaking into a radio, telling some authority that he had captured us. I looked over at Tani. To stop her biting they had taped duct tape over her mouth.

I smiled weakly at her, desperately trying to think of some way out of this mess. Come on, Lek, you're pretty smart for a freaky crocodile-girl, think of something! No daring escape plans sprang to mind, so I just slumped against the tree. I was so scared right now, it was a wonder that I hadn't had a break down. Nothing like this had ever happened to us before. We didn't even know where we came from! Now, in the space of a few days, our entire lives had been turned upside down, and we were most likely going to be taken to the lab place that Tani had seen in a wolf-mans mind a day ago.

And not only that, but I had a huge scratch over my right eye, and I couldn't see properly out of it. From what I could see, though, my eyelid was now torn in two, and didn't do its job of cleaning the dirt from the surface of my eye properly, so I had to blink twice as often. And it _hurt_. A lot. There had been a lot of blood pouring down my face when I was attacked, so I assumed that it looked as bad as it felt. I'd probably have a scar.

My musings over my injury were interupted when a wolf-man came over, brandishing a syringe. I sneered at him.

"Don't think that'll go through my scales, puppy-dog." He growled at me, obviously annoyed. Then he grinned, showing enormous teeth.

"Doesn't have to go in your arm, lizard. Your face'll do just fine." My face was the only place with no scales. As he came closer, I tried desperately to twist away from the needle, but since I was tied up, this plan only succeeded in making me hurt my wrists and ankles.

Then the needle pressed against my cheek, and there was a brief flash of pain, and then darkness swirled over me, sending me into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Crocodile Shoes**

**Chapter Four**

**Lek.**

I woke up with a pounding headache and intense nausea. When I sat up - too fast! - the entire...room span around like a crazy carousel, and I had to lie very still until the urge to vomit had completely passed. Then I sat up again, slowly this time, and looked at my surroundings.

I appeared to be in a large glass cage, full of plants and a large pond.

"What the hell is going on?" I murmured, frowning in confusion. Why had our captors put us in what was, essentially, a large fish tank? Then I remembered.

"Tani!" I cried, jumping up and looking around franticly. Ah, I though with a sigh of relifef, there she is. She was lying a few feet from where I had been, curled into a ball under a bush. I went over to her and shook her shoulder. She stirred in her sleep a little, but didn't wake up.

"Tani, wake up," I said, then louder, "Tani! Wake up!" This time her eyes snapped open and she jerked upright.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking as confused as I must have when I woke up.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a part of that lab thing the wolf-men were thinking about when they took us," I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Come on, let's see if there's a way out of here."

Twenty minutes later, we had searched every inch of the tank, and the only exits we could find were a skylight twenty feet above us in the middle of the ceiling, and a steel door, that didn't budge an inch when I rammed it. So now we were stuck in some tank, feeling horribly depressed, and my right hand side was throbbing with pain from ramming the stupid door.

"Well, this sucks," I announced, picking up a piece of gravel and flinging it at the glass that held us prisoner.

"Can we get you on Mastermind, Lek? Catergory: the frickin' obvious?" Tani snapped. She loved to be free, and have enough space to run. This tank was so small compared to the land around the lake.

Just then there was a high pitched whine from somewhere above us. We both winced and covered our over-sensitive ears.

"Testing, testing, one, two three?" A womans voice spoke out of nowhere.

"There must be a speaker system hidden in here somewhere," I whispered to Tani, looking around to try and spot the speakers.

"This is the Director. You have been captured and returned to the School."

"Returned? School?" I wondered out loud, "What's going on?"

The womans voice gave a harsh laugh, "You were experiments, failed ones, I might add. You were _supposed_ to have been terminated, but it seems that didn't go according to plan."

"Where are we?" Tani asked in a small voice, sounding scared. I wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tight. When I looked at her face, I saw that her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"You are in an experimental terrarium. It was built with the purpose of holding you, should you be succesful. The calculations said that you would be, but the two percent that said you wouldn't be decided to rear its ugly head. So we wasted a lot of money." The woman sounded angry now, "So, you can understand that I am not too pleased about this. And, as such, we will terminate you, like you were meant to be when you were born."

Beside me, Tani gasped, and turned her head into my side. I felt her tears soak into my shirt, and salty ones of my own welled up in my eyes. I rapidly blinked my extra eyelid, forcing them away.

"But...but...why?" I asked, not really knowing why I did.

"As I believe I said; you two are failures. You were failures at birth, and you're failures now. The termination is scheduled for tomorrow. But first we will test your skills, to see if anything at all went right with the experiment, and whether it's worth trying it again." She coughed, and I heard the beep of a button she must have pressed wherever she was.

"Send in the Erasers."

Erasers. The wolf -men. Our kidnappers. Our attackers. And, if they were too strong for us, our killers. Maybe the termination wouldn't be necessary. Maybe we'd have a quick death.

The door clicked open, and the wolf-men, sorry, Erasers, flooded in, eyes murderous.

"Tani, what are they thinking?" I whispered, standing up and pulling her to her feet. She turned her terrified face up to me, and I saw the dark streaks on her scales where the tears had run down her face. Her eyes were steely now, afraid still, but cold and hard as well.

"They want to make it a long kill. They want to draw it out. They haven't had a fight in ages."

Or maybe our deaths wouldn't be so quick.

**Tani.**

Their minds were, when you got down to it, I reflected, dodging a hairy paw as quick as lightning, quite interesting. The wolf, uh, what's the word? I kicked out, knocking an Erasers legs from under him. Oh yeah, DNA, that's it. Made them think differently to humans. They had better instincts, pack instincts. If it weren't for their orders to focus only on us, then they'd automatically shift attack or defense patterns to protect the weaker or more heavily injured members of the group. Very interesting indeed, I mused, rolling under an Eraser that had leapt through the air towards me.

As he crashed to the floor I slid over to his legs, and bit his ankle. Without medical treatment, and the right antidote, he would be dead in 24 hours. Sure, that's a long time, but the effects of my venom mean that he won't be doing much for most of that time. Another blow came from my left. Only, it didn't actually come for another ten seconds, but by that time I'd dodged out of the way. Seeing the future so rocks.

I glanced over at Lek, who was holding her own agaisnt two or three Erasers at once. She seemed to be enjoying kicking their furry behinds. And so was I, for that matter. I mean, once you got used to the whole violence thing fighting was kinda cool. And Lek was built for this. She was so strong, and powerful. I wasn't quite as solid as that, and a good couple of hits could have me out for the count.

I dodged another blow, kicking the Eraser in the small of his back. As I was saying, a few hits in the right places could knock me out, or kill me outright, but, thanks to my powers, and my snake DNA enhanced speed, it was hard for my attackers to land a direct hit.

Even so, I felt like I'd been fighting for hours. How many of these things did the school have, anyway? A limitless supply? What, did they just make one and then clone it a million times or something?

And then I heard the cold voice of the director-lady over the hidden announcement system.

"That's enough. We have all the data we need. Erasers, leave the hybrids." The Erasers reluctantly left the fight and filed out of the door, snarling at us as they went. It was evident in their posture and in their minds that they didn't want to stop fighting.

"The termination date is set for tomorrow, at 0800 hours. That is all. Goodnight." As if the night could be good after she'd told us _that._

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. More would be appreciated, but thanks for reading anyway. **

**Blessed Be**

**LD.**


End file.
